At present, with constant improvement of people's living standard, display products are more and more widely applied, and people pose higher and higher demand on quality of the display products. However, the display product may be influenced by static electricity in the production, transportation and working process, and hence cannot meet the demand for high-quality display.
In an array substrate of an existing display device, several suspension protection capacitors generally are arranged on a signal line (a data line or a gate line) so as to prevent breakdown of the signal line due to static electricity. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a plurality of suspension protection capacitors 10 can be arranged on a data line 103. FIG. 2 is a sectional view of FIG. 1 along AA′, and illustrates the suspension protection capacitor having a structure of three layers, that is, a suspension electrode 101, an intermediate layer 102 and the data line 103, wherein the suspension electrode 101 can be formed along with a gate electrode of a thin film transistor, and the intermediate layer 102 usually is a gate insulating layer; and when high-voltage static electricity is existed on the data line 103, the static electricity can be subjected to partial voltage storage by the suspension protection capacitor 10 formed between the suspension electrode 101 and the data line 103, so as to prevent breakdown of the data line 103 due to the static electricity and guarantee a display effect of the display device. However, in such method, the data line 103 has to be used as one of the electrodes of the suspension protection capacitor 10, which may increase a load of the data line 103 and influence normal transmission of a signal on the data line 103 so as to influence a product yield.